1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to crimping pliers with an adjustable crimping gauge, in connection with which the crimping punches acting on the crimping contacts can be driven into and out of the crimping position by a pivoting plunger. This plunger guides the crimping punches and is actuated by the movable handle of the pliers and is guided in a curved body.
2. Prior Art
Crimping pliers of this type, i.e. those in connection with which the crimping punches for crimping contact pins and/or contact bushes are arranged in a pivoting plunger that is arranged in the head part of the pliers with rotational or pivoting mobility, and driven into the crimping position by a curved body enclosing the crimping punches in a guiding manner, require for each punch a gauge for adjusting the crimping measurement desired or required in the given case, such measurement depending on the cross section of the conductor. Such a gauge, which is usually provided in the form of an adjusting mandrel, has to be made available in this connection for all adjustment measurements of the crimping mandrels. This means that an arsenal of gauge mandrels has to be kept available for each pair of crimping pliers, so that the pliers can be adjusted and set to the desired crimping measurement with the required accuracy to gauge.
This is costly, on the one hand, and also not useful, on the other, because the work with and the handling of such tools is complicated, will easily lead to errors, and, furthermore, requires that the work is carried out with great carefulness.
Setting and adjusting devices in the form of set screws and/or lever elements have already been provided on the crimping pliers of the type that are known in the market and considered here as well, which are the so-called four-mandrel crimping pliers. The curved body, which is provided with control cams, can be relatively pivoted with the help of such screws or lever elements in order to determine and adjust in this way the setting and work path of the crimping punches.
Such setting and adjusting devices do not work in a satisfactory manner for the high requirements currently to be met in the industry using such tools because it is difficult and costly to realize with such devices an exactly dimensioned crimping measurement.
The purpose and the technical problem of the present invention result from the circumstances outlined above.
The purpose is to simplify the adjustment and setting of the pair of crimping pliers to the given required crimping measurement under the handling aspect, and, furthermore, to save those costs that are incurred when a great number of adjusting mandrels have to be made available.
The invention is based on the problem of employing on the pair of crimping pliers an adjusting and setting device using only one gauge mandrel that permits the crimping rate to be adjusted for any size of contacts with high accuracy, i.e. down to a unit of measurement of one hundredth part of a millimeter ({fraction (1/100)}), so that the higher crimping accuracy increasingly required predominantly in the field of electronics can be assured.
This problem is solved according to the invention with the technical means disclosed herein whereby useful special features are also explained.
Versus the known and currently practiced state of the art in the field of cable crimping with the help of crimping pliers, in particular of the type employing the four-mandrel principle, the technical solution as defined by the invention offers welcome benefits because it has not been possible heretofore to realize the desired pressing or crimping process for contact pins and contact bushes with the aforementioned adjustment accuracy of {fraction (1/100)} mm.
The means of the adjusting and setting means, which are employed in a useful manner, as well as their very simple handling in the practical application by the user, speak for itself with respect to the perfection of the functional properties of use of such crimping pliers achieved with the proposal according to the present invention.